Life and it's down falls of landing in stupidity
by ElliHatchet16
Summary: Spider man Nah! and I fear it will never be so... I can't wait to stop writing this summary...
1. I'm not in Kansas anymore! whatever

It began on that faithful rainy afternoon, not a kind of particular day to have a tornado, but yeah it was a tornado to say the least. Any way's my name is MJ, It's short for Mary Jane Watson; but no one ever calls me by my whole name… or else something bad would happen, I cannot explain why it happens it just does… it's just my luck, and it's running out.

I cannot explain why I was named after the lady in spider man, nor would I want to… all I can say is this when I was 11 months old, I was left on the counter of my parents house, right next to the chocolate pudding, that's right… right next to the stuff that would first make me hyper then Angry every time I ate it… I swore I would never eat that stuff again... when my aunt and uncle found me I was covered in chocolate. I had accidentally spilled the bowl all over me, in attempt to throw it in on the floor; earlier my parents had fled in a hurry to go get super market, or should I say Costco, I sat there motionless as if waiting for their return, but they never came back, I didn't cry, I didn't know how to cry…

I wasn't a heavy child, nor am I now, I'm truly at medium velocity I am almost 21 but yet I am still 20. I live with my aunt and uncle in 'Lyons Kansas.'

I have a job at the library; or should I say had a job... no one seems to understand that I can read hundreds of books, and still remember what there about and who the characters are. (well that job FAILED)

let's see I've tried every shop in town for a job, no one wants me as their employee. except yawn the diner...

Wow... um... sigh yeah... no one seems to be as smart as me I can't take it anymore...!!!

I walked down the narrow path my aunt and uncle's small house in the middle of 'no-where-ville' gasp figures, where else would a couple of lazy writers live there life... KANSAS!

of caurse my aunt kept to her journaling most of the time, she kept looking up out the window, every time the wind blew, and today was one of those day's she had been;

because, man! the winds sure blowing in my face... (the clouds darken and lighning strikes, and the wind blows stronger than ever before)

"great..." I mumbled "Now I bet A tornado's coming, just like in the mini series! about some place called the O.Z. and the TinMan and some girl called DJ...? DG!that's right DG! what was that show, hmmm... ahh! well! I guess... hey wait Why am I Talking about that after take on the wizarding on the wizard of OZ...? (a tornado starts whirling toward Lyon city) and just as I start talking about that TinMan mini series, things just had to get worse...!!!!!!! oh Crap!!!!!!!

I proped the door open, running all over the house looking for them.

"aunt uraine! uncle dan! where are you "

There was no answer. I guessed they had taken shelter, but I had no Idea they had sinister plans of their own...

TO BE CONTINUED - on chapter 2 (life and it's down falls of stupid... stupidness)


	2. Ha saw it coming!

Chapter 2 of [TinMan X LOTR also known as

I couldn't find them and I dared not go back out side... besides my Aunt and Uncle never really treated me like their Family anyway, they usually ignored me, scribbling really fast all in gibberish in there tiny little celtic looking notebooks... wierd if I did the that like they do in their notebooks which I wouldn't I would make all of the gobberish be in English... not in scribbles or lines...

I think they were hiding some thing from me, but what?

ok back to where, I left off the storm...

I tried to Escape but it was too late the windows had already imploded within the walls, I was trapped... I had no choice but to trust the stupid Tornado,

that had completly taken me and my house hostage... So I ran right thru it... and the next thing I knew I was laying in a pile of pieces and fragments of my aunt and Uncle's old house,

"Wow I'm a dead man!" I said putting my head down then bursting into laughter, not even caring where I was... all I knew was that i was free,

free from my old life, during the Tornado I could have swore I passed salt lake city, it surly went by... then everything had went black from there. I twirled around with joy, then fell onto a pile of leaves, "I love my life" yet of cuarse only to be stopped by a man on a white stallion, who looked a lot like the guy who was called Glitch in the TinMan, but had no zipper, so I was guessing I was intrueding somebody's property, he was dressed in some very odd clothing, very odd... his hair was slicked back, then he smiled at me...

"Hello there..." he said; then he frowned noticing the house pieces which I lay by, "what's your name?"

I ignored him and got up and plucked an apple from a nearby tree and took a bite.

He asked me if I could speak, and I plucked another apple closest to me.

"Apple?!" I said with a very confused expression on my face. I held it out to that guy dressed in a Halloween costume.

"my... yes, tha is what it is isn't it!" He thought I was being stupid or something loser little did he know...

I WAS ONLY OFFERING HIM AN APPLE!!! and no it wasn't poisoned, he just stood there treating me like I was dirt.

"you know I was once brainless" he said then he paused, "but at least I could Talk"

"screw you" I muttered...

"you dare talk to me in that tone" he said, "do you know who I am?"

"uh... no." I I said

"I am the queens advisor..." he said like a stuck up snoody person.

"oh blah!" I said, "I don't have time to deal with this nonsense, havn't you heard, oh wait you havn't yet... WHERE THE HEL AM I!!! - muttering you ninny...

"hey doll, if I were I'd try and remeber that your in the O.Z.!" said that guy in that costume.

"but I've already told you I'm not from this place" I yelled then there was a pause were began to glare at eachother, he glared at me, I glared at him finally I said, "can your people Dance."

"yes... why yes! we can." he said grinning at me broadly.

"can they dance the disco, the salsa, and the Macarriena" I said excitedly.

"I've never heard of such dances." he said.

"as I've told you I fell from the sky, I'm from Kansas." I said picking up one of my photo's of my aunt and uncle and throwing it onto the mossy earth.

"you must have have hated them" he said noticing the photo on the ground.

"Actully it was the other way around" I lowered my head in sorrow, "my Aunt and Uncle never had time for me, they never had time for anyone, they alway's stayed in their study, writing, and... I'm sorry... I alway's dreamed I could get away from it all, but I never dreamed it would end up like this..." I sat down on the leaves again. I still didn't cry

"It's ok..." he said putting putting a hand out, "here take my hand."

After he helped me up I said "thank you... my names MJ and yourself..."

"Ambrose" he said, "come, we must get to the palace before nightfall."

"what for...?" I asked.

"You say you fell from the sky, what else happened that brought you here..." amrose said sofly.

"the house was surrounded my a tornado, the window emploded, so I trusted it, and jumped." I said shakily, "but for some reason I wasn't scared."

"why? why? would you be scared when you landed right at the exact spot where I would find you" amrose said smirking.

I glared at Amrose, then rolled my eyes, "figures" I said sacasticlly.

"what do mean figures" said Amrose casually leaning against the tree, preparing to eat an apple.

"you know what I mean" I said thrusting the apple from his hand with my foot, I had apparently used something I had never thought possible of myself, Karate' or dance, whichever one.

"nice moves, do they show you that in Kansas, Princess Mary Jane" said Amrose amused.

"no! I have no idea how i did that I don't even know how to..."

"Dance..." said Amrose chuckling to himself then gesturing for me to get onto the extra horse he had brought (f i only knew why that wierdo had brought two horses... I guess I'll never know

"how did that...?" I said turning toward the the apple on the ground, I was stunned he knew so much about me...!

right now the only thoughts and questions in my mind were... '_why did you just call me princess again... and how did I just do that._'

"if your wondering how you attempted to do that, it's a very long story." said Amrose, helping me onto the horse; since I had atempted to do so my self and had fail miserably... I had of caurse been just a little clumbsy, (pause) Ok mabye a lot... because when the horse started to ride I flew off...


	3. Tickle me Moron

"ahhh!!!" I yelped falling onto my arse.

Little did I know, Amrose's laugh was going to sound like **Elmo's** from that American Kiddy show known SEASAME STREET!!!

And when he started that high pitched Elmo giggle-a-thon The wouldn't stop,

I raised my eye brow and socked him in the face.

Right at the moment I was thinking to myself, '_who are you really…'_and _what on earth what was that… well, whatever it was it could scare the hell out of anyone… am I hallucinating'_

_But what I said on the outside was completely different. "what the heck! if your one of my nightmares… tell me, because, this place just seems"_

"_familiar…" said Amrose, I glared (why was he finishing my sentences), "yes I know! Because you were born here princess."_

"_in that case, when I get back to the palace as you call it, I'll have you fired…"_

"_ah ah ah" he said._

"_And why am I not entitled to fire the oh… great advisor who does every thing so right, but flunks on never shuttiing up."_

"this has to be a dream…" I said pinching my self repeatedly, but the pinching wasn't working, "why am I not waking up!"

"this is no dream doll" said Amrose, "this is the real thing…"

"OH MY GOD! So you really are ELMO! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh………..!!!" I screamed.

"who's Elmo" chuckled Amrose, "

"Elmo is this made up red fur covered puppet, that, that sings and laughs all the Time… on some reality TV show, for children… but I must say your laugh is identical to his… Scary, isn't it… I would know."

"well seeing that you're a sore loser and the second horse rand away I am going to walk all the way to the palace." I sighed and started to walk away.

"you know you could always ride with me" said Amrose, finally getting that he should not tall like a Ninny around me.

I turned around "Naw, see I think it would be better if I walked the entire way… you know no more, distractions" I said to him and smiled. I started to walk away, again"

"you know you will want to ride with me in a hour or so" he said only a few feet away but a just shook my head and walked on.

I actually went about a mile, and I was still walking…

"this Is just great, now I am stuck doomed to ride with a guy that sounds like Tickle-me-Elmo!" I walked off into the distance towards the sea, "doomed I tell you…"

I could hear his Elmo laugh the distance, yep he was still laughing, "you'll never get that far without my help, by the way the your going the wrong direction." that's when I knew I had to turn back. Not for him but for my own self benefit, and to see my family and learn who really are.

"so you came back" he said, "I knew you couldn't stay away."

"oh! I don't think you know the real reason I came back" I said.

"was it for some one in particular?" he asked

"if your referring too can't waiting t to see my family, then yes" I said, "yes It was."

"oh" sighed Amrose gloomily, "I thought well you maybe wanted to be my…"

"Friend?" I said looking for a word to say, "is that the word you were looking for, I said.

He nodded.

"ok then Friend! lead then way." I said giggling as I skipped along the yellow brick road.

Little did I know Amrose had something on his mind...


End file.
